


jagged little pill

by nightiebirdie



Series: idiot man-child(ren) [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Communicating, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson Has Issues, F/M, Gen, Gun Violence, Hurt Dick Grayson, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda, Lots, Major Character Injury, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Not Canon Compliant, Nurses & Nursing, One Shot Collection, Pre-Relationship, Sorta kinda, Surgery, as most fics of mine are-, i dont know when the hell this takes place so, physically tho, some of these tags scare me, wowza, yuh yuh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightiebirdie/pseuds/nightiebirdie
Summary: dick has GOT to stop appearing on your floor half-dead. you won't allow it anymore after this.~~~~~reader thinks she's some sort of medical sherlock holmes smh
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Reader
Series: idiot man-child(ren) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157420
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	jagged little pill

There was a crash downstairs, and it jolted you awake with a start.

You ran a small clinic that bordered on an intensive care unit- a lot of people in this area didn’t have good access to medicine and medical care.

The clinic was very much necessary. 

It was likely that it was a criminal- some sort of petty thief. At least you hoped so. This part of Gotham was known for being more particularly more shit than the rest of the city. If that was possible.

On the other hand- it could be some sort of- another sound, this time a groan- well, too late now. 

You grabbed the gun in your side table, making sure it wasn’t on safety- and cautiously made your way into your dimly lit living room.

“Who are y- oh.” 

You stared at the large mass of man on your floor. Speaking of your floor, it would later need a deep-  _ deep _ clean.

“Bruce really needs to get a medic- and a tailor. Alfred can’t do everything for you guys. And neither can I.” You stood over the man who was barely responding to you.

He coughed, hard, and you could  _ hear _ the wetness, the spatter of blood, which made you gain a little urgency for the situation.

Your eyes widened.

“Dick, what the fuck? Why didn’t you go to a hospital?” Usually, you two would have a ‘no questions asked’ kinda thing but the man was on your floor literally half-dead. 

You couldn’t  _ currently _ see any external injuries other than a split lip, and tiny cuts that had ripped open his costume. 

Knowing he definitely had internal injuries, you handled him carefully as you lifted him, gently laying his body on a medical bed.

Flipping a light switch let you see much better. No duh.

Blood stained the dark material of his suit.

“Was too- ack- far. You were closer.” Dick still managed a smile when he was in intense pain.

“Shut up, you idiot.” You gently pressed on his chest, and he tensed before coughing again.

Broken or at least fractured ribs.

“Breathe as deeply as you can for me.”

You took a step back, and watched the man breathe and it was  _ bad _ . You could almost hear his chest rattling, and he was having a bit of difficulty breathing.

Scratch that- a lot.

Broken ribs piercing his lungs. Collapsed lung?

Laying your hand on his chest, his heart was practically pounding against his chest. You inspected his face and it was pallid, a big difference from the tan you had associated with the man. 

Collapsed lung.

You put gloves on and turned back to Dick.

“Which side hurts more?” You asked.

He motioned to the right side of his chest and you gave him a curt nod (even though his eyes were closed) and moved to your locked cabinet, grabbing Lidocaine.

Local anesthetic. Wouldn’t make him pass out, it’ll just numb him. 

Dick barely noticed when you inserted the needle and you were pretty sure he didn’t care. Or he was dead.

Ugh, no time for stupid quips.

Your hand brushed over his hip and Dick groaned.

You cut the suit open to be met with a gunshot wound. This could only mean that… 

He had gotten shot before putting the suit on? 

The bullet was lodged in his side, not too deep from what you could see.

Damn it.

The lung could wait a couple minutes- no, it  _ needed _ to wait a couple minutes. You needed the bleeding here to stop since you had neglected to take it into account earlier.

You cursed in your head (and maybe a little under your breath) at your carelessness.

“You struggling over there?”

“Shut up,  _ Dick _ . Usually, I would have at least 2 assistants. You want to hold this? ”

“If it makes your job easier, (Y/n).”

Oh so helpful Bird Boy.

“Okay, hold this down on the wound, it’ll hurt- yes, but the bleeding will stop.”

Back to the collapsed lung, you took out the singular chest tube and drainage container you had on hand. You needed to make a small cut to insert it.

So, you did. And then sutured it into place to make sure it would not come out. That was the last thing you wanted right now.

One problem temporarily solved. He would need ice later. Now the gunshot.

Lidocaine would numb the area but it would still probably sting. You handed him something to bite down on and grabbed your sanitized tweezers and put on some gloves.

“Ugh, this going to hurt, isn’t it?”

“Look at you- already feeling a bit better, huh?”

“Don’t answer my question with a question!”

“Yeah. It’s going to hurt- but at least you won’t have lead poisoning. Or an infection.” You smiled sharply and Dick shriveled a bit.

Then you got to work, pulling the bullet out, centimeter by centimeter until the hellish piece of metal was finally out. You’d need to clean the tweezers (as well as several other things) later which would be a pain.

“Better?”

“Not really.”

“Expected. I’ll be right back. The gauze is in the supply closet I think and I don’t have any ice down here.” 

He sent a glare at you and you rolled your eyes. “The hard part is over for now- I’m not gonna leave you down here, bleeding out, Boy Wonder.” 

“Do you need to call someone? Bruce?” Your mind flashed an image of the man, a flat look on his face.

He was definitely going to chew you out for leaving that last time.

You slipped your gloves off and washed your hands.

“Sure.” 

Handing him your phone, you left the room with your mental list.

When you came back to the room, about 9 minutes later, Dick was asleep. How he was sleeping? You did not know.

You swore he had some sort of meta-human ability that allowed him to sleep anywhere, anytime.

“Hey!” You snapped in his face and he opened his eyes.

Lucky for him, he didn’t jolt or jump at all. It would have hurt if he did. Bad.

“Good morning, Sleepy Bird.” You brushed his hair out of his face.

Dick sighed. “Bruce’ll be here in 5.” 

“Okay. Door’s unlocked. Now, sit up as much as you can so I can clean the wound and wrap the gauze around the wound. You’ll need to bite down on that cloth again.” You pushed him down softly.

You cleaned the wound excruciatingly slow. 

“You look rough.” 

“You should have seen him when I found him near passed out in my lobby, B.” You glared at Dick and he glared right back.

“I’m fine.” Dick cleared his throat.

“Dick, we all know you're not, your throat is raw and that’s probably the least of your problems.”

You finished bandaging Dick’s waist while he and Bruce were talking. “Lay back down and hold this to your chest. I need to get your drug cocktail.”

“Thank you.”

“It’s my job, Dick. But I appreciate the recognition.” 

Although he wasn’t showing it, Dick was  _ definitely _ in the worst pain of his life which called for a strong pain reliever. Morphine. And antibiotics would also be needed to prevent that gun wound from becoming infected. You took what you needed, locking the cabinet. 

If you forgot to lock it now, it probably wouldn’t ever get locked today.

You stopped to take a breather and fully grasp the situation. Mindfulness and all that stuff.

That was the most difficult thing you had to do since you worked in the city hospital, about a year and a half ago.

You filled one of those stupid flimsy paper cups (you know, the ones near the water dispensers,) from your supply closet with water that was mildly cold.

When you got back to the room, Bruce and Dick were having some sort of heart-to-heart. Dick (and definitely Bruce as well) needed to communicate better. But now wasn’t the time for that.

“Here.” You sat everything in your hands on the rolling cart beside the medical bed and helped Dick prop himself up.

“So, you need to take two of these-” You pointed at the bottle of morphine tablets- “And two of that. Now.” You pointed at the bottle of antibiotics. 

“You’ll take them both everyday at approximately the last time you took them. 24 hours between each dosage.” 

“So, I’m going to be staying here- well, I mean-”

“Yeah, you’ll be staying in my apartment- mostly so I can check up on you. Moving you anywhere too far might cause unnecessary stress.” 

“So how long will I be, ya know, _out of commission_?”

You glanced at your watch to check the time. 6 am. ~~You were kinda hungry.~~ “A year tops. 7 and a half months at the very, very least.”

Both Dick and Bruce had grim looks on their faces.

“I’m sure you’ll make a full recovery, Dick, there must be something you could do to help behind the scenes in the meantime.” _ Like Barbara  _ was unsaid.

“You’ll also have some dietary ‘guidelines’ of sorts. First, you’ll need to lay off the cereal.” You said with a smirk.

For some very odd reason, Dick loved cereal. Like a lot, a lot. 

“Leafy greens, tea, broth, fish, and berries will quickly become your friends. _Heavy_ on the greens, broth, and fish.” 

Dick sighed. 

“I’ll leave you alone now, to, you know, take your medicine and maybe sleep before I have to move you. Bruce?”

The two of you stepped out of the room and into the hallway. You braced yourself for a lecture.

“Is he really going to be okay?”

You gasped. For two reasons- _one_ , he didn’t lecture you for dipping that one time (Bruce made what you would call a bad decision on the field so you left), and _two_ , he was questioning your skills.

“Ugh, Bruce, do you really think so _lowly_ of my services? I’m kidding, he’ll be fine as long as he doesn’t strain himself.” You looked at the door then back at the man in front of you.

“I trust you. I’ll be leaving now.” Bruce walked past you and you made your way near the closed off steps that lead to your house above the clinic.

Bruce called out your name and you turned around. “Yeah?”

“Take care of him for me, _please_.”

“Of course, Bruce.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello- this is my first work for this fandom and of course it's an x reader gdi :|
> 
> anyway
> 
> enjoy it.


End file.
